


[vore] Bunnies are Friends, not Food

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-fatal vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, semi-willing prey, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Bunny!Edge is looking for his missing brother.He comes across cougar!Blueberry.





	[vore] Bunnies are Friends, not Food

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled vore drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/414357) by @idontevenknowugh. 



Edge didn’t think the cougar had noticed him, and besides, he was confident he could outrun it with this much of a head start. Red wouldn’t be hanging around this near to a large predator—unless perhaps he was injured. Edge would keep his distance and try to find some trace of which direction his brother had gone from here.  
  
The cougar wasn’t asleep; it stretched luxuriously, revealing its round ectobelly. It had probably just fed. Edge wasn’t normally so morbid, but in this case he had to take a closer look. His breath stopped as he made out the familiar silhouette inside, confirming his worst fears.  
  
“Hello, bunny!”  
  
The cougar must have known he was there all along. He froze. He should bolt, but—if there was any chance of getting Red back, it would be through convincing the cougar.  
  
“Hello!” he answered, standing up straight, keeping most of the fear out of his voice.  
  
“You’re pretty brave, huh?” The cougar rested on its elbows to look at him.  
  
“I—think you have my brother.”  
  
“Oh! You do look like that other bunny—a bit! He was really tasty.” The cougar grinned as if this were a compliment.  
  
Edge’s ears dropped. “I wonder if there’s any way you would consider giving him back.”  
  
The cougar tilted its skull in sympathy. “Sorry, bunny. A cat has to eat.”  
  
“Please. He’s my brother.”  
  
“You’re a good bunny. Want to be friends? I always wanted to make friends with a bunny!”  
  
Edge kept his face blank. “But you ate my brother.”  
  
“Well, yeah, I was hungry.”  
  
“How can one rabbit be your friend when another rabbit is just a snack to you?”  
  
The cougar shrugged. “You want to trade places?”  
  
Edge’s ears stood up in surprise. “What?”  
  
“One of you can be a friend, but one of you has to be a snack. If you want to be the snack, maybe your brother can be my friend instead!” the cougar explained brightly.  
  
“Okay,” Edge agreed before he had time to second-guess it.  
  
“Such a good bunny,” the cougar said warmly. “Wait there a minute.” It crouched and hacked until it coughed Red up like a hairball. He sprawled on the dusty ground in a puddle of blue magic, not moving but apparently whole.  
  
Edge waited for the cougar to come over and eat him.  
  
“Tell you what.” The cougar took a couple steps toward him and then stopped. “You look faster than him. I’ll give you a running start, and you can see if you can get away!”  
  
Edge stayed frozen, glanced quickly at Red.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna eat your brother! He’s my friend now.”  
  
The cougar waited expectantly, but Edge was rooted to the spot.  
  
“You should run though!” the cat prompted.  
  
Edge bolted. He couldn’t risk looking back to see if the cougar was following him, and he couldn’t hear anything but the pounding of his own feet. Was he faster than the cougar? He wasn’t sure, but he could probably accelerate faster. That would have to be enough.  
  
He heard the cat’s footsteps overtaking him and doubled back in a zigzag pattern. The cougar laughed, struggling to turn as fast as he could. If he turned too soon, the cat would be able to shave off distance and catch up faster, or even pounce on him as he darted past it; he had to dodge just as the cat was about to catch him.  
  
His breath was hard and ragged, but he could hear the cat panting too. Was the cougar slowing down a little? That would affect the timing of his turns. He heard the beast catching up, almost on top of him; he would push off in a new direction as soon as his feet hit the ground.  
  
The cougar’s weight came down on his back, its momentum pressing him further into the dirt as they came to a stop. Edge panted, trying to catch his breath, as the cougar’s jaws closed around his chest. The cat’s warm breath blew past him as it panted, too, and it giggled around him as it lifted him up and trotted back toward its resting place.  
  
Edge looked around to see Red still there in the puddle of blue magic, but no longer prone. He was sitting up and looking back at him.  
  
“Boss!” he called out. Edge let his skull drop, hanging limply from the cougar’s jaws. Why hadn’t Red run away? Edge didn’t want him to see this.  
  
The cougar lay down in its original spot and dropped Edge into his hands. The bunny was too exhausted to roll over and make a break for it; besides, he’d already agreed to trade his life for Red’s.  
  
The cougar leaned down and licked from his legs to the tips of his ears, its warm tongue pressing against him. Edge fought to still his trembling, letting his skull roll back so he wouldn’t have to see the fangs and tongue and the blue depths beyond. He wished the cougar would just get it over with. How long would he have to lie here and maintain what dignity he had left? But the cat seemed set on drawing it out. It nuzzled him.  
  
“You really are a good bunny. It was a challenge to catch you! Not like your brother; he was so easy!”  
  
Edge glared at the cat.  
  
“And so noble, sacrificing yourself for him. Maybe I’d rather be friends with you!”  
  
Edge pushed himself up, snarling. “That wasn’t our deal!”  
  
The cougar licked his skull again. “Well I have to eat something!”  
  
“So eat me already.”  
  
The cougar frowned. “You wouldn’t rather be a friend than a snack?”  
  
“Not if you’re going to eat my brother, no.”  
  
The cougar’s ears dipped. Edge held his gaze, sternly. He couldn’t let himself tear up just because he was about to die.  
  
“Well, I have to eat ONE of you!” The cougar opened its jaws wide and this time Edge didn’t look away, staring down its throat. But before the teeth reached him, something pressed him down into the cougar’s hands.  
  
“Red!” Edge started to scold him for getting blue cat slime all over him, but then thought better of it. He was going to be covered in cat slime in a minute anyway. “Get out of the way,” he growled more gently.  
  
“No, please,” said Red, face buried in Edge’s scarf but addressing the cougar. “I’m the one that got caught in the first place. I should be the one to pay for it.” Edge felt him shivering violently.  
  
The cougar had paused with its jaws wide open, but now it continued lowering its skull toward the bunnies. Edge was afraid it would just snatch them both up together, but it just gave Red a good lick—since he was on top—and then pulled away with the tip of its tongue still sticking out between its teeth. It would have been comical if it weren’t about to eat them.  
  
“Well! I guess you’re not such a bad bunny either,” it said to Red, flipping him over with one finger. Red curled up as much as he could.  
  
“All right. I give in. You can both be my friends. I’ll find someone else to be a snack.” The cougar pulled its other hand out from under Edge, letting them drop to the ground. “You wait here, okay? That’s what friends would do. Don’t run away; that’s what snacks would do!”  
  
The cougar gave them a smile and turned to lope off in search of another meal. The bunnies stayed frozen in place until it was well out of sight.  
  
“Should we run, or will that just make him angry?” said Red.  
  
Edge nodded. “Let’s get out of here.” He didn’t trust the cougar’s friendship to last through the next time it felt hungry.


End file.
